


Secret Futa Club

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: Hoshizora Shizuka a lonely rich girl meets Sakamoto Mai, the perverted club president of an unofficial club with her group of friends. Mai help Shizuka find the meaning of her life if she doesn't kill her first...





	Secret Futa Club

A petite, princess-like girl was sleeping comfortably clutching her sheets. A blue-haired maid entered her room to wake up her mistress. “Please ojou-sama get up it time for you going to school.” At first, she shook the girl for a minute, but she was unresponsive, the maid then took desperate measure yank the cover off from her as the sun rays slipping the blinders causing her to shield her eyes.

“Sorry ojou-sama I don’t want you be late for school, Hoshizora-san had the best interest of your education.” The maid apologized. The girl made an unladylike noise showing her displeasure. “Miki-san you don’t have pulled the cover off I was having a pleasure dream.” Hoshizora Shizuka strived be the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko or an ideal Japanese woman since she came from a prestige family the Hoshizora Zaibatsu who have a hand in finance, politics, technology.

“Ojou-sama you need washing up first,” Miki guided Shizuka to the bathroom with five other maids attending her needs. “Ojou-sama raise your arms up.” Miki undressing Shizuka from her pink pajamas leaving her only her bra and panties. Shizuka called a futa with girls born with both male and female parts of her body. The school know her condition that excuse her from PE. “Miki-san I’m embarrass to show it.” Shizuka reluctantly removing her undergarments as she’s naked and exposing her flaccid dick.

“Ojou-sama we’ve have see it before Hoshizora-sama instructing us to keep your secret.” A taller maid spoken. “Now get in the tub so we can wash you.” Shizuka got in the bath tube and the maids wash her body until she’s clean. Then Miki led Shizuka back to her bedroom with couple other maids behind them. Miki was dressing Shizuka in her school uniform. A younger maid brushes her long, black luscious hair and the second one put a big, baby blue bow on her hair. Shizuka saw herself in the mirror looking like a doll with her pale skin, chocolate-colored eyes staring back. “Ojou-sama your tie is crooked.” Miki straightened her school tie and Shizuka checking herself once more before grabbed her school-issue bag.

About twenty butlers and maids were lining up as she headed to the limo. The chuffer opened the door and Shizuka entered. “Thanks, Kogoro-san.” When she arrived at school, the principal greeted her personally. “Good morning, Hoshizora-kun oh how your father? He’s a good man for donating especially we are christening the new baseball field. We have very high expectations for our school because of you.” The one thing that Shizuka despised of people sucking up due of her status if her family wasn’t rich how they going to treat her it she just a normal person. “I wish they treat me like a regular girl,” 

Shizuka knew that she can’t stop people fawning over her and isn’t ladylike to complain she only bearing with it. The school day went quickly, and she have deal her male classmates confessing her, female classmates giving her ice diggers by looking at her, teachers brownnosing her hoping introducing her father to family members securing jobs from various business venues. Shizuka sat on toilet in the girl washroom thinking if anyone finding out she’s a dick girl, they probably will be shunning her. “I have this thing on my body how they would think if I am revealing my secret.”

Shizuka pull her girl penis out from her skirt it still flaccid with phimosis skin cover the head. Shizuka sighed she can’t control her condition or the circumstance behind it. Shizuka read the news of futas being discriminated around the world due their bodies and added she don’t have any real friends the whole school basically worshipping her. “They never knowing me well,” 

Someone was moaning that snapped Shizuka out of her reverie. She is surprised that another person the washroom as her and Shizuka wondered they’re hurt. “They may be in pain and needed some help,” Shizuka investigated the source of the noise hoped they were okay. Shizuka was getting closer to the moans, some profanity was utter out that shock her sensibilities. “Not ladylike to curse,” Shizuka was about lecture the offensive person how girls shouldn’t spew bad words, she opened the door, the scene was shocking for Shizuka.

There was a girl watching something on her phone masturbating in plain sight. Shizuka can’t believe this girl was very brazen of not reading the atmosphere or had proper morals to begin with but have caught her eye a girl shouldn’t have a dick. “W-What is going on?! She like me!” Shizuka was stunned that the girl smiled impish after seeing her. “I must die and ending up in heaven that a very cute girl appearing before me,” The person got up with her dick expose making Shizuka uncomfortable.

“Sakamoto Mai at your service.” The weird pervert introduce herself to Shizuka. “My hobbies are watching porn, writing erotic fan fiction, collecting girls’ underwear, masturbating and finally…” Mai press herself against Shizuka. “Flirting cute girls like you,” Shizuka felt Mai’s breathing on her. “She just admitted she’s a shameless pervert.” Shizuka can’t stand Mai immediately.

“That frown doesn’t suit you.” Mai keep making Shizuka squirm. “Oh yeah, you can join my club with like-minded people like me.” Mai hand Shizuka piece of paper with poor penmanship that Shizuka couldn’t make heads or tails what is says. “Sakamoto-san got the most atrocious handwriting I ever see.” Shizuka got another reason not dealing with Mai.

“I politely decline your offer, Sakamoto-san.” Shizuka sincerely hoped this appease Mai somewhat and getting the pervert girl off her hair. “Oh well you make a good member. I gotten get back watching my porn.” Mai return to the stall and resuming her activities. “What a strange and creepy girl I don’t want us crossing paths ever again,” Shizuka was disgusted her meeting with Mai.

Shizuka was home after finishing her violin lessons a part of her was glad she found someone like her and isn’t alone but the other part of her, Shizuka saw Mai as a creepy pervert who wasn’t raise properly and viewing sex just a game. “Sakamoto-san I’m repulsive of her actions who want joined her little club of hers? She’s a panty thief should be arrest and no decency what so ever,”

Shizuka checked her schedule that tomorrow she has calligraphy, Wednesday she got flower arrangement and Thursday Piano lessons. The weekends Shizuka have free time in fact her future already decided for her. Her parents are liberal for Japanese parents since her father most likely arrange Shizuka get marry to one of his business associates’ sons. Miki came in the room with a silver tray. “Black tea with honey, your favorite ojou-sama.” Shizuka lift the tea cup smelling the aroma before tasted it.

“Thanks, Miki-san I’m appreciated your efforts.” Miki slightly bowed to her mistress. “This is the right path for me?” Shizuka wondered that her goal being a Yamato Nadeshiko is worth it due she set unrealistic goals for herself. Miki sensed Shizuka’s melancholic mood. “Ojou-sama you’ve made any friends yet at school?” Miki hoped this distracted Shizuka from her problems. Shizuka smiled sorrowfully that she liked to have friends, but she put with phony people pretending be her friends to order get closer her father.

Shizuka knew her father always away for business and felt the need of some normalcy. “Someone please accept me.” Shizuka looked over the paper that Mai gave to her laying on the table with the club name on it. “I rather not joined that dreadful club of hers.” Shizuka sighed.

The rest of the week went fast for Shizuka is the end of the school day and Shizuka was preparing return home, Mai had caught up on her grabbed her arm. “We meet again princess,” Mai was happy and Shizuka was genuinely creep out by her sudden appearance. “Sakamoto-san why you’re here?” Mai let go of her arm. “I wanting you joining my club,” Mai was persistence.

“I turned you down earlier this week,” Shizuka stood her ground. “You could have checked it at least,” Mai pulled Shizuka along the way ignoring her protest. They headed the practice building on the second floor where Mai dragged Shizuka. “Okay I hope you change your mind,” Mai slid the door open. Shizuka found three girls naked on a giant bed middle of the room causing her to blush. The middle girl was sandwiched between two other girls wearing neko mini being penetrance by both ends. “W-What this! The school must know Sakamoto-san ran a sex club!” 

“This is a secret club for us futanari. We can explore each other and oh, yeah, they’re part of my harem. It my dream of having a harem full of dickgirls. Shizuka was disturbed of the scene as she witnesses the threesome unfolding. “Izumi, Jun, Ria here our newest member.” Shizuka didn’t agree to join Mai’s scandalous club. The girls disengaged from their activities and Shizuka saw trio had dicks like her.

“Mai-chan don’t make our club your personal harem.” The ash-haired girl with normal sized dick walked toward Mai naked that Shizuka thought was shameful she wasn’t embarrassed being naked around Mai. “She looked very delicious I not surprise you pick her.” The girl violated Shizuka’s personal space.

“She caught me masturbating in the stalls watching porn on my smartphone on the other day.” The ash-hair girl leans down and touch Shizuka if Shizuka was revulsive of her touch. “Ria-chan she quite cute I say, she definitely had caught my attention. Izumi and Jun were standing side-by-side with Ria bending down.

“What a short girl, Mai-chan. I bet she got a dick like us,” Shizuka was surround by perverts doesn’t care any decency. Shizuka felt skirt was flipped over showing her blue panty. “Unbecoming a lady. Girls shouldn’t flip each other skirts up,” Shizuka tried keep her composure increasingly absurd situation. “I saw a small bulge on there,” Izumi the tallest person in the room squat down was trying pulling Shizuka’s underwear down. 

“Seriously you people are deviants,” Shizuka was batting Izumi’s hands away before Jun and Ria grabbed each arm preventing Shizuka from stopping Izumi. Izumi yank the panty down leaving Shizuka both expose and vulnerable. “What a cute phimosis that you have.” Izumi was peeling back the foreskin revealing the glans of the penis. “Wow, what a cute little dick.” Mai comment.

Shizuka wants to cry that she was being violated against her will. A pair of hands started unbuttoning her blazer, Shizuka looked up and saw Mai grinning. “We’ll make you feel good.” Mai took the school blazer off Shizuka who barely put any resistance. Mai continuing undressing Shizuka until she’s naked. The naked trio put Shizuka on bed was too out of it to notice that Mai was undressing herself.

When Shizuka came back to her senses she had found both Izumi and Jun lying next to her at each side. “You ever touch yourself?” Jun asked Shizuka went several shades of red. “I never thought do those lewd things.” Shizuka replied. Jun reached down and stroke her girl penis. “There some people still are virgins currently this day and age. “Izumi kissed Shizuka. Shizuka surprise herself by kissing Izumi back she would protest that her precious first kiss was stolen.

Mai and Ria joined with four pairs of hands all over on her body, Shizuka felt relaxed. An indescribable feeling, she can’t quite put a finger but Shizuka experience sensation. “Please be on fours for us,” Shizuka obeyed Mai with Izumi and Jun left Shizuka was on her hands and knees with her butt facing the quartet. “It will hurt a bit, so I am putting some lube in your vagina.” Ria lubricant Shizuka’s pussy to loosened it. Then Ria put her own dick in Shizuka’s pussy and start thrusting.

Shizuka gripped the bedsheets as Ria having vaginal sex, Jun moved around positioning her dick in front of Shizuka’s face. It was very tempting for the oujou as she never thought that she’ll do vulgar things. “Open your mouth wide,” Shizuka started blowing Jun in spite being clumsy and inexperience of her attempt she was gung-ho about it. Her mind was foggy with lust as Shizuka was enthusiastic covering up her amateurish attempts of a blow job what her parents will think seeing their well-bred daughter currently blowing girls off.

“Come stoke me,” Shizuka grabbed Izumi’s dick and jerking her off with her small hands. Ria continued pounding her, Jun was guiding her, Izumi was helping her with hand job by using right hand on Shizuka’s left. Ria and Jun came in both Shizuka’s mouth and vagina, Izumi cum on her hand. Shizuka collapse and Jun holding her. “You did a good job,” Jun compliment her.

“I knew you got in you,” Mai clapped. “For a virgin not bad for giving your first blow job.” Jun shift Shizuka on her back and kissed her on the forehead. “You lost both your oral virginity and pussy virginity, but we neglect your dick, so I volunteer.” Mai walked to a nearby desk, bending over wiggling her butt. Shizuka was hypnotized by Mai’s vagina that Jun encourage her to engaging sex with the brown-haired girl. “Mai-chan is waiting.”

Shizuka briefly stumbled before reached Mai. Being six inches shorter than Mai and the smallest girl the room Shizuka can’t contained herself. Shizuka subconsciously started stroking herself without thinking. “Sakamoto, I-I putting in my penis.” Shizuka had a hard time put her member in because she’s jerking off before she is calming herself down. Shizuka was fully erect at five inches at the first time in her life she’ll take another person virginity.

“It finally in Sakamoto-san.” Shizuka declare. Shizuka was in trance holding her waist with her tongue hanging pounding Mai. “You’re doing good keep going,” Ria, Izumi and Jun watched Shizuka fucking Mai senseless with the perverted girl encouraging the ojou. “I knew it you have in you,” Jun had a naughty idea, snuck up on Shizuka didn’t paid attention to her and sticking her own penis in. that caught the smaller girl by surprise.

“Here your little reward sweetly,” Jun started having sex in Shizuka’s vagina, Mai looked over and smiled at her friend. Ria slid off from the bed, grabbed Izumi’s dick without any warning and start squeezing it. “Izumi-chan I wanted play with you,” The ash-grey-haired girl was stoking the teal-haired girl’s member. Shizuka was experiencing pleasure forgetting her life, her reason pursuing the ideal Japanese femininity, her status, and her family only thinking about recognizing the feeling she had felt. “Sakamoto-san was right this good feel, I-I don’t want this to end forever,” Shizuka came in Mai as Jun cum in her pussy.

“You’re doing well, kiddo. I glad I found our newest member,” Mai was catching her breath and Shizuka disengaged from her. Jun bushed her hair off and putting Shizuka’s head. “See what friends are for to help each other,” Shizuka was a guarded person due that she have keep an eye of people may misusing her trust to order want to see her father in fact besides her personal maid, Miki she truly don’t have anyone to talk since her father always on business and her fashion designer mother sometimes taking trips promoting her clothes line her house life felt cold and lonely without them. “Father…” 

Mai sensed Shizuka’s sorrowful expression, an idea came to Mai. “Izumi, Ria grabbed a chair over there,” Ria stopped blowing Izumi and removing her mouth from her dick. “What a killjoy, Mai-chan.” Ria swiped the cum from her mouth, Shizuka was wondering what Mai was doing before then Jun sisterly grabbed Shizuka, Izumi sat the chair down, and Mai devilish grinning like a manic.

“You see sad so about we are cheering you up,” Jun sat Shizuka down and she was perplexed by the events. The quartet surrounded Shizuka hold their dicks out. “We’re giving you a cum bath.” Shizuka was horrified that Mai suggesting that. “Here we go,” Mai, Jun, Izumi, and Ria started masturbated to Shizuka the small ojou begun to regret being here. “They’re disgusting, horrifying people.” But in her little perversion way, Mai tried to help Shizuka forgetting about her loneliness.

All four of them came on Shizuka covering her body with cum. Shizuka tasted the sticky, gooey thing on her body. “It a bit salty but…” Up today, Shizuka never done any sexual including touching herself she still learning about her own body. “I have a request for you, Sakamoto-san I want you…” Shizuka was too embarrass giving her request to Mai but the president of the club understood.

“Shall we,” Mai offered her hand and Shizuka took it. “Hoshizora Shizuka that my name.” Now quintet were on the bed with Mai and Shizuka starting making out and then they proceed to have sex.


End file.
